


Cuatro veces que Lugnut usó el Puño (y la vez que funcionó)

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugnut prueba su última modificación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuatro veces que Lugnut usó el Puño (y la vez que funcionó)

**i.**

Esta nueva modificación era más que prometedora. Nunca antes un Decepticon había tenido un arma tan letal, tan devastadora. Haría estragos entre las filas de esos miserables Autobots.

Sólo tenía que probarla primero.

Lugnut se alejó un poco de los demás, buscando un lugar apropiado. Sentía las miradas del resto del equipo sobre él, pero eso no era intimidante. Al contrario. Esta era su oportunidad de demostrar una vez más quién era el siervo más fuerte y eficiente de su glorioso líder. Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, simplemente levantó su puño y lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas.

Y no pasó nada. Oh, sí, el terreno se resquebrajó algo a causa del impacto, pero eso fue todo. Confundido, Lugnut levantó el brazo para ver cuál era el problema. Una pequeña piedra había trabado el mecanismo, al parecer. Sólo era cuestión de quitarla--

\--para que todo el asunto le explotara en la cara. _Por supuesto_.

También iban a explotar Starscream y Blitzwing, si seguían riéndose.

-SÓLO NECESITA UNOS PEQUEÑOS AJUSTES.

 

**ii.**

Los Autobots habían comenzado a abordarlos. _Cómo_ habían conseguido llegar tan lejos era un insignificante detalle del que Lugnut no iba a preocuparse. Lo importante era que podía detenerlos, ahora mismo.

El golpe fue preciso y efectivo. Ninguno de los invasores quedó para contarlo. La nave estaba a salvo una vez más.

- _Lugnut_.

-¿SÍ, OH GLORIOSO LÍDER?

-La _nave_.

Ahora que miraba bien... sí, ese agujero era bastante profundo. Se veían las estrellas ahí abajo.

-... OH.

 

**iii.**

La nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse. Lugnut no pudo contener una sonrisa orgullosa al ver las siluetas de los caídos a su alrededor, todavía borrosas entre los escombros. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Docenas? Tal vez hasta un centenar...

-Por última vez, Lugnut -oyó decir a Megatron desde más atrás-. No es un arma para combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

La imagen era más clara ahora, ya algunos minutos después del golpe. Los cuerpos se veían con nitidez. También las insignias eran visibles--

Ah. Claro.

-NO VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER, OH LÍDER.

Megatron simplemente dio media vuelta para regresar a la nave.

-¿Dónde está Shockwave? Necesito que consiga nueva infantería -dijo-. Más durable.

 

**iv.**

No confiaba en la tecnoorgánica. Nunca lo había hecho; ese pasado misterioso y su tamaño sospechosamente Autobot no le gustaban ni un poco. Pero si el oh tan sabio y glorioso Megatron la había aceptado entre sus filas, ¿quién era él para cuestionarlo? Así que Lugnut callaba, y soportaba su indigna presencia en silencio.

De todas formas, no le agradaba le idea de tenerla reparando sus circuitos. Menos aún después del desastre que había hecho con Blitzwing. Pero su puño necesitaba el mantenimiento y, mientras estuvieran en el Némesis, no había muchas alternativas en cuanto a soldados con conocimientos técnicos. Era ella o Starscream. Y cualquier opción era mejor que Starscream.

-Y NO TE ATREVAS A CAMBIAR NADA, MISERABLE. NADA DE EXPERIMENTOS.

- _Seguro_ , cariño -dijo ella, con ese tono de infinito aburrimiento-. Pórtate bien y te doy un lindo trago de aceite helado cuando termine, ¿sí?

-NO SOY UNA PROTOFORMA. Y LO PROBARÉ EN TI CUANDO TERMINES, SI CONTINÚAS PROVOCÁNDOME.

-Y el _glorioso_ Megatron estará feliz de que estropees su nave otra vez, no lo dudo.

Lugnut no se dignó a responderle. Era paciente. Tan sólo tenía que esperar al próximo asteroide en el que se detuvieran, en su búsqueda de puentes espaciales. Y la oportunidad no tardó demasiado en llegar.

-¡HA! ¡VEREMOS CUÁNTO RÍES AHORA, BASURA TECNOORGÁNICA!

- _Sabía_ que ibas a hacer eso -suspiró Blackarachnia. En el momento exacto en que él daba su golpe, presionó un botón en un aparato que llevaba escondido en alguna parte.

En lugar de explotar, su brazo se hundió en el terreno hasta el hombro.

-Medidas de seguridad, linda. Nunca son una mala idea.

 

**v.**

Esta vez no estaban solos. Por fin, después de todos estos ciclos, habían logrado encontrarse con parte de la flota. Y justo a tiempo: la batalla era decisiva.

Lugnut no había tenido oportunidad aún de conocer al General de la Destrucción. Viéndola ahora en acción, decidió que las historias no le hacían justicia. Pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a admirarla, por mucho que lo mereciera. Los Autobots eran muchos. Debía concentrarse en su propio frente.

... y recordar que no era un arma para combate cercano. Claro.

Eso no era un problema. Se adentró en las filas enemigas sin ninguna dificultad, abriéndose paso entre esos diminutos Autobots como si fueran protoformas. Su puño _tenía_ que ser efectivo aquí.

Cuando acabaron de caer los escombros, descubrió que Strika estaba observándolo, con una expresión que podría ser una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo, soldado.

Ah, sí, una verdadera victoria.


End file.
